customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bobby Coleman
Quick Facts Height: 6 ft 8 Weight: 321 lbs Alignment: Human Villian (Former), Evil Spirit (Current) Home: Prison X (Former) (The only Human to be sent there), The Dark (The Astral Plane) (Former), Limbo (Current) Date of Birth: August 4th 1942 Date of Death: July 18th 1994 Crime Commited: The Largest Genocide + Mass Murder Ever perpetrated by 1 man (5,000,000 victims) History Bobby Coleman was born August 4th 1942 to a drug addicted mom who left and a dad who beat the living hell out of him every day of his childhood. He dropped out of High School in Junior Year. He never did drugs, or alcohal, even though he dropped out of school, he was a genius. He was an evil genius and used his knowledge for evil. He became a lumberjack as a side job due to his natural strength. He spent until 1977 planning a mass genocide. And one day, that was considered a national tradgedy, during a Redskins game he set C-4 with grease and 45 tons of dynamite. He did it to 20 pro sports stadiums. He rigged them all to each other. There were games going on, he killed 2 million people in one sitting. After he went on a MASSIVE killing spree in Los Angeles, he murdered 300 people and killed all the riot police that chased after him. He even killed an entire unit of national guard alone. He did used his ax as the main weapon. He killed 700 more people across the country, and he had killed 1,000 more people. He eventually was caught after he claimed his 10,000th victim. He had killed 2,010,000. Eventually he was able to kill 991,999 more men by rigging stadiums and killing 10,000 more by way of his ax and going into crowds and killing all of them. In one case, he wiped out an entire small village. He was so arrogant, he went after FBI people searching for him. He was able to rig traps to bring them to him and bring crowds so he may claim more victims. He set a nuclear bomb he got from a man he threatened to murder higher up if he didnt give him a nuclear bomb. A squadron of 100,000 men came and sorrounded his house and he laughed while he watched from his bedroom window 40 miles away a giant mushroom cloud emerged from out of nowhere and he laughed. All sports stadiums had max security now, but he blew up one more pro stadium and got through an entire crowd of security and killed them all. He killed 1,000 people while they ran for their lives. He rigged the roads going both ways for 14 miles ,and under the stadium and blew 14 miles of reckage through and killed 120,000 working class men and women. The US was at war with him, and he almost defeated them, The US President wanted him alive so he could be tortured for his crimes against humanity. He was caught when a farmer he tried to kill shot him in the groin. He was captured but before he was hauled away he threw a knife and it went through the farmers heart. He was able to murder 40 more men until he was put under a tranqualizer by a man right before he fell dead. He woke up on a table strapped in, and he was before the US President. The US President personally shot him non fatally right through his knee for killing his wife and kids. His trial was televised, and he laughed in the face of the judge, and actually used his chains he was in and strangled a US Criminal Court Justice to death. He was chained up and immediatly brought to Prison X were he was locked in a max security super human prison. He was not even superhuman, but he was there with Superhumans. He was in his cell completly dark, 24 hours a day being tortured by an android for almost 20 years until he was disected alive and died. His spirit ascended into the Dark World of the Astral Plane. He tormented souls on the Astral Plane and possessed people as an evil spirit and killed 50,000 more people all around the world until 2012 when he was banished to the dark forever by an excrosist and he was banished from the living world. His soul escaped and possessed the preist and strangled him from within. In 2014 his soul was DESTROYED by a gathering of preists in the vatican and banished by all of them to eternity in limbo.